<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuckтически всё замечательно by Besselezenochniy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443118">Fuckтически всё замечательно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy'>Besselezenochniy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Realistic, Russia, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ехать им ещё пять остановок, пока же Наруто всячески продолжает уламывать одногруппника на стаканчик лапши и банку энергетика. Эдакий романтик при свечах, только вместо свечей лампочка под пыльным абажуром в двести седьмой комнате.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuckтически всё замечательно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саске давится быстрорастворимым кофе три-в-одном и надувает губы, обиженно глядя на остывающий в руке пирожок с картошкой, будто этот самый пирожок виноват в том, что чета Учиха решила выселить своего избалованного сыночка в общежитие на время учёбы. Избалованный? Кто? Он? Саске Учиха? Вы с дуба рухнули? Да он же самый обделённый, бедный, несчастный студент на всём свете, видели бы вы на какой машине ему приходится ездить каждое утро, когда Итачи родители подарили ламборгини на двадцатипятилетие. Нет, ну это же пиздец! А говорят, что младших больше любят, ага-ага.</p><p>Бумага, в которую был завёрнут продукт вокзального производства (пофиг, что на вокзале нет ни одной пекарни, а всё привозят уже готовым, у Саске просто язык не поворачивается назвать э т о иначе), уже намокла от капающего жира, пришлось спешно в два укуса доедать скудный завтрак и вытирать руки антибактериальными салфетками. Господи, узнай Итачи, что от его младшего брата пахнет теперь медицинским спиртом и, прости господи, картошкой, а не привычными дольче энд габана, со смеху умрёт. Если, конечно, такой мрачный и безразличный тип вообще способен смеяться. Во всяком случае, против того, чтобы братец внезапно скоропостижнулся, Саске ничего не имеет. Завистливый голосок внутри поёт гаденько, что даже похороны старшему отпрыску Учиха закатят пышнее некуда. Вот если сдохнет Саске, то отец ему стопроц закажет какой-нибудь ебейший гроб с бархатом, а это — на минуточку — безвкусица похлеще подворотов в два-ка двадцатом.</p><p>Какой-то кромешный и лютый трэшак вырисовывается.</p><p>От мыслей о собственной кончине его отвлекает внезапный громкий крик.</p><p>— Са-а-а-аске!</p><p>Еб вашу мать. Только этого здесь не хватало.</p><p>— Ну чё, Саске, — гаркнул хриплым после ангины голосом Наруто и шмыгнул носом. — Погнали на пары?</p><p>— Отойди, болезный.</p><p>— Ой, да ладно тебе, Саске! Будто мы с тобой на одних горшках ветрянкой не болели! У нас же это, бацилы общие, ты ж мне бро…</p><p>— Узумаки, захлопни ротяку, я с тобой с детсада не дружу, если ты помнишь.</p><p>— Пф-ф-ф-ф, ну ты чё-ё-ё? — протягивает гнусаво Узумаки и хлопает мокрой (только бы не от соплей) ладошкой прямо по осеннему пальто Учихи.</p><p>— Руки убрал! Это пальто стоит дороже, чем две твои пропахшим дошираком конуры, понятно?!</p><p>И гордой походкой Саске, отстранившись от назойливого вот-совсем-не-друга, уходит в сторону остановки. Папенька вчера наглым образом отжал у него машину, видимо, вспомнив лихие девяностые, когда и сколотил состояние.</p><p>Упрямый Наруто догоняет его прямо у подошедшего автобуса и протискивается в переполненный салон под громкую ругань пенсионерок.</p><p>— Саске, ну подумаешь стал жить в общаге и питаться лапшой, я вот всю жизнь так, и ничего!</p><p>— Меня вырвет, если я попробую хоть кусочек этого блевотно-жёлтого серпантина со вкусом химозной курицы.</p><p>— Не хочешь курицу, жри креветки. Всмысле, у меня пачка есть со вкусом морепродуктов. Острая. Заходи после пар, я те заварю.</p><p>— Фу, сам «жри» свои морепродукты за полтинник, нищеброд.</p><p>Ехать им ещё пять остановок, пока же Наруто всячески продолжает уламывать одногруппника на стаканчик лапши и банку энергетика. Эдакий романтик при свечах, только вместо свечей лампочка под пыльным абажуром в двести седьмой комнате. И не сказать, что у него не получается, потому что после пар Саске потратит последний стольник на пачку сигарет и пойдёт с самым независимым видом вкушать общажные деликатесы по-узумаковски, прокляная всё семейство Учих за их политику воспитания.</p><p>Урок воспитания будет проёбан. Ибо всё, что в скором времени усвоит Саске: если нет денег, найди себе папика. И плевать, что у папика стипуха больше, потому что тот детдомовский, надо же с чего-то начинать?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>